The present invention is concerned with the field of lime soap formation and precipitation, and more particularly with novel 2-hydrocarbyl-1,4-butanediol disulfates suitable as lime soap dispersants.
It is well known that the use of ordinary toilet soaps in hard water gives rise to the formation and precipitation of insoluble fatty acid salts, commonly referred to as "lime soaps."These precipitated lime soaps tend to coagulate and form a sticky curd, which is especially noticeable in washstands, bathtubs, and the like, where it rises to the surface of the water and adheres around the tub or wash basin as a ring. In laundry applications, the scum or curd affects the laundry tub in a like manner but, in addition, adheres to the clothes. As a result, the clothes take on a grey, dingy appearance, develop spots upon ironing, and often a rancid odor. Similarly, when used for washing the hair, lime soaps are deposited thereon, giving the hair a coarse feeling and a dull appearance.
It has now been found that lime soap formation and precipitation can be substantially avoided by incorporating in the soap, e.g., a tallow soap, a minor but effective amount of a watersoluble 2-hydrocarbyl-1,4-butanediol disulfate.